


The Many Reasons (I Love You)

by DobbyRocksSocks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 plus 1, All Of The Cuddles, Bucky Loves Tony, Coffee, Established Relationship, M/M, Sweetness and light and all things happy :D, The Avengers are Trolls, This is just all fluff honestly, Tony Loves Bucky, Tony is definitely the team mom, Tony likes Ducks, Tuxedos, even if he denies it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Bucky just really loves Tony, okay? And.... maybe Tony really loves Bucky too.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	The Many Reasons (I Love You)

There are a lot of reasons Bucky loves Tony. From his humour to his generosity and the fact that he’s practically snack sized and yet can still  _ take over  _ an entire room with just his personality, Bucky just loves him. 

But sometimes… sometimes he’s reminded just how much. 

… 

_ i  _

_ Tony doesn’t like Starbucks  _

Bucky pulled on his leather jacket, zipping it up to protect against the cold. Steve made a questioning noise from his place on the sofa, and Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Just nipping to get coffee. Do you want anything?” 

It was a simple question, and yet, Bucky had never regretted asking something more in his whole entire year. 

“What the fuck is a venti, two pump, hazelnut, whatever you just said?” he asked, brow furrowing. 

Natasha gave him a pitying look. “Get a pen and paper, you’re going to need it.” 

…

“You want a coffee, baby?” Bucky asked, pressing his chin on Tony’s shoulder as he leant against him from behind, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist. “I’m heading to the coffee shop.” 

“Hmm, double espresso, please,” Tony replied, pressing back against his boyfriend. “I should be almost done when you get back. We can snuggle and watch a winter movie, hmm?” 

“Sure thing, sweet thing, whatever you want. I’ll be back soon.” 

Bucky pressed his lips to Tony’s neck, praising his own choice in men, because at least Tony didn’t need fifty words to order a coffee. 

… 

“Gack,” Tony muttered, when he saw the cup Bucky placed on the worktable half an hour later. 

Bucky blinked. “What’s the matter?” 

“Why did you go to  _ Starbucks _ ?” Tony asked, wrinkling his nose. 

“Clint asked for—” 

“Oh god, did you go for the whole team? Did they all do the venti, full caf, half caf, no caf, triple pump, drizzle bullshit?” 

Chuckling, Bucky nodded his head. 

“Gross. Next time, go to the coffee shop two doors down from the tower, Snowflake. They have our regular orders written down. Just tell them you’re there for the Avenger order.” 

Bucky nodded gratefully, and tugged Tony from his seat. “I love you and hate all of our friends.” 

“They’re a big ol’ bunch of trolls,” Tony agreed. “And I love you too. 

… 

_ ii _

_ Tony wears a tux like a second skin  _

“Hey doll, are you ready?” Bucky called through to the walk in wardrobe from their bedroom. They were definitely going to be late—a given with Tony, who hated these galas as much as Bucky himself did—but if they didn’t leave soon, it would be passing ‘fashionably late’ and edging into ‘beaten by Pepper’ territory. 

Instead of answering, Tony stepped out into the bedroom and nodded, straightening his tie in the mirror. 

“As i’ll ever be, I suppose. Do I look okay?” 

Bucky was trying hard to not swallow his tongue. “Baby doll, I think we need to call Pepper and tell her we’re not going.” 

Tony frowned, confused, as Bucky prowled towards him. “Huh? Why?” 

“Because that tuxedo is indecent and I need to take it off you. Immediately.” 

Tony laughed, his whole face brightening up as Bucky got his arms around him, pulling him close until even air would struggle to get in between them. 

“You told me we had to go to this one because Pepper said so,” Tony said, nuzzling his face against Bucky’s chest. “So really, this is all your fault.” 

“Tones… you can’t say no to Pepper, why on earth do you expect me to be able to? That woman is  _ terrifying.”  _

Tony nodded. “It’s true. I don’t know why other people don’t see it, honestly. But, hey, at least you can spend the night knowing you get to peel me out of this thing when we get home?” 

Bucky snorted. “I’ll get in trouble for being indecent if I do that.” 

He  _ rearranged  _ himself pointedly, making Tony giggle again. 

“You look stunning,” Bucky said, pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “And yes, I’m very much looking forward to seeing this tux on the bedroom floor as soon as possible.” 

Tony grinned salaciously. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

… 

_ iii  _

_ Tony’s a mother hen, and doesn’t even realise it  _

“Get a scarf, idiot,” Tony said, when Clint pulled a jacket on. “It’s freezing out there.” 

“Yes, Mom,” Clint replied, catching the scarf when Tony threw it at him. 

Tony rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he muttered about idiot archers catching their deaths because they were dumbasses. 

… 

“Nuh uh, Steven,” Tony said, shaking his head when Steve reached for the donut tray. “I just watched you pick off every single vegetable from that sandwich, you heathen. You’re going to end up with bloody scurvy.” 

“Isn’t that from lack of fruit?” Steve asked innocently. 

“You don’t eat them either. Healthy food first, donuts after.” 

Steve glanced at Bucky, who was hiding his smile behind his coffee cup. 

“You heard him, Stevie. Get your veggies eaten.” 

… 

“What are you doing, baby?” Bucky asked, plonking himself down on the floor beside Tony, who was laid flat out, screwdriver in hand, as he did something to the electric. 

“Um. Nothing?” 

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Bucky prompted. 

Tony sighed. “Nat’s been having nightmares, okay? And I want her to feel better, so I’m changing her lights to be like stars to distract her.” 

Bucky blinked. Tony seemed genuinely anxious, his cheeks flushed crimson, and his eyes practically begging Bucky to tell him it was okay. 

“You’re the sweetest, baby doll,” Bucky murmured, reaching out to run a hand through Tony’s hair. “You look after all of us so well.” 

…

_ iv  _

_ Tony likes to feed the ducks in the park  _

Sun, rain or snow, if Bucky asked Tony to go for a walk with him, they’d always take the same path, and they’d always pause at the same shop on the way so Tony could buy a loaf of bread. 

The first time, Bucky had watched on with curiosity, unsure why Tony would need bread, until they’d reached the pond. 

Almost as soon as they arrived, the ducks approached them. It was like they  _ knew  _ Tony was there to feed them, and it was the sweetest thing Bucky had ever seen in his life. 

Tony’s cheeks were flushed with happiness, his eyes bright as he watched the ducks falling over each other to get to the scattered breadcrumbs. 

Bucky stood back against a tree, his arms crossed as he watched with a smile on his face. 

Tony threw the last of his bread out for the ducks and then walked over to Bucky, leaning into the already outstretched arm. 

“Thank you for indulging me,” he murmured. 

“Anything that can make you smile like that is okay with me,” Bucky replied softly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

_ …  _

_ v  _

_ Tony adores kids, and they love him right back  _

“They love him, don’t they?” Steve said, nodding his head to where Tony was surrounded by kids. 

“I think it’s because he’s short,” Bucky quipped. “He’s more on their level.” 

“Don’t let him catch you saying that,” Steve muttered, though he chuckled. “Has he actually spoken to an adult at all today?” 

“The kids' parents?” Bucky offered. 

“I meant the whole host of people here specifically to talk to him.” 

“Oh. No, pretty sure not.” Bucky watched as one of the kids, a little girl, reached up to place a butterfly hair clip in Tony’s hair. “But he seems happier for it, let’s be honest. They might have come to see him, but Tony doesn’t do the expo to debate with people who already have businesses. He does the expo to inspire the kids; the future generations.” 

Steve nodded.”You’re right. He seems happy.” 

Bucky could only watch on with a smile on his face, because anyone who pretended to be immune to Tony’s smile was either a liar, or heartless. 

“You wanna come look around?” Steve asked, nodding his head to the rest of the expo. 

Bucky wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “I’ve got the only view I need. I’ll catch up with you later, Stevie.” 

“You’re such a sap.” 

“I love him.” 

“Yeah, Buck. I know you do.”

_ …  _

_ plus i  _

There are many reasons Tony loves Bucky; from his mad baking skills, to his propensity to love all baby animals, and his gloriously sexy metal arm. 

But the more recurring reason was a simple one. 

_ Bucky gave the best cuddles. _


End file.
